


Only what's Ahead

by HouxBelle



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, game of thrones
Genre: Aftermath, F/M, Post Season 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 16:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18553372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HouxBelle/pseuds/HouxBelle





	Only what's Ahead

She can’t explain it… If anyone were to ask. Why she latched to Jaime Lannister. 

It all started the day he showed up, with one hand, no army and no excuses, offering his services to the North to fight for the living.

The Dragon Queen’s distaste of him may have helped a bit. The look on the Targaryen queen’s face when she’d stood, offering him guest rights moments after Daenerys told him of how she dreamed of killing him… well, Sansa didn’t think things could have gotten any better.

Then he swore his sword to her. He got on one knee in front of everyone, as Brienne had done in the forest so long ago and said the words.

She was all too eager to accept him in her service.

Often times she tried to pinpoint the moment she decided on loving him but she never could find it. Everything happened so quickly. It felt as though one moment he was guarding her door and the next he was in her bed.

She’d known she felt compassion for him when he’d arrived in the North but loving him was a different story entirely.

The way he kissed her, lips and other parts of her, it made her blood burn and she felt more alive when she was in his arms.

When they’d all survived the long night and there was talk of sending him away, Sansa would not hear it. She all but stood in front of him and snarled at her bannermen.

Jon had his Queen to warm his bed.

Arya had Gendry.

Sam had Gilly.

She had Jaime, and no man would ever take him from her.

Jaime seemed content to stay too. When she mentioned him going home if he wanted, knowing he didn’t like the north he’d simply smiled, ran his thumb across her lips and sighed “Why would I go anywhere else when my whole world is here?”

They were married in the godswood the next evening.

Then, one night, he’d woken from a deep sleep screaming. They both had nightmares and both were schooled in how to help one another but this one, this was different.

He stood from the bed and his head fell into his hand.

She sat up, unsure if she should call his name just yet and simply watched him.

After a moment she could hear him sobbing.

“Jaime” she said softly. He did not turn to her though. She saw his shoulders shaking.

Getting up from the bed, her feet bare, she padded over to him. His back was still turned to her so she reached out a tentative hand to his shoulder.

“Jaime” she said against softly.

“She’s dead” was all he said as he continued to cry. “I felt it”

Cersei. He means Cersei.

Jon was heading to King’s Landing with Daenerys and her dragons. Sansa knew this day would come but she’d hoped they’d have a bit more time. Shoving down her own fears, her insecurities she turned him to face her. Though he did not lift his eyes to hers she wrapped her arms around his neck.

“I’m so sorry, Jaime” she said as she stroked his hair.

She held him as he cried for a few minutes, stroking his hair and kissing the side of his head as it rested on her shoulder.

Then he pulled up from her and cupped her cheek. His thumb grazed her lips again.

“I love you” he said softly and before she could reply with an ‘I love you too’ his lips were on hers.

The kiss was heady, it was intense and it was so passionate. He pulled her to his body as he kissed her and ran his good hand through her long red hair.

When the kiss disconnected their foreheads rested on one another she smiled at him.

“I love you too”

He gave a sad smile at her words.

“Come” she said and lead him toward the bed.

She spent the night comforting him, with her body, with her words and with her presence.

He loved her and she loved him. They both had ghosts. Ones that haunted them from time to time but in one another’s arms, they were free.

Whatever souls were made of, Sansa believed that she and Jaime’s were the same. She didn’t believe in destiny or fate or anything like that but she did know that whatever was inside her called to what was inside him.

They spoke of Cersei’s death the next morning then never again.

“Only the future” he said softly as he held her in bed. “And what a bright future we have ahead”

His hand then rested on the swell of her belly. The child that was growing there. Their child.

Yes, Sansa thought, no more looking back. Only what’s ahead.


End file.
